Tia and Megumi's Excellent Adventure
Tia and Megumi's Excellent Adventure is the twenty-eighth episode in the [[Zatch Bell! (anime)|''Zatch Bell!]] anime series. 'Synopsis' Tia and Megumi wrap up filming for a music video in the morning anxious for the free weekend. They plan on spending it with Zatch and Kiyo at the amusement park. Zatch wakes Kiyo up too early much to his dismay. Tia's enthusiastic about the vacation since she planned it herself. Getting the pair to come to the amusement park was really easy with a little teasing. Megumi notes on how much Tia has changed since they first met. Kiyo meets up with his friends who remark on how they're Megumi fans and Kiyo isn't. While they're talking, Suzy Mizuno shares her Yellowtail burger with Zatch. He accidentally lets it slip that they're visiting Megumi so Kiyo tries to pull him away. However he doesn't get far as his friends are angry with him. Kiyo uses some verbal misdirection to get his friends off his back but Suzy gets upset. She twists the action figure she got as Kiyo runs off with Zatch. While Tia and Megumi are waiting for their train, they decide to go shopping for new clothes. Zatch runs into Naomi and remembers that he had to race her that morning. Kiyo mentions that there's plenty of time while hoping he dressed right. At the clothing store, a limo parks out front with a princess coming out. She's targeted by a sniper but the servant Oren, get in his way. The princess, Marie, thinks of a way to get away from Oren only to get her chance when Megumi walks into the store. She offered to swap dresses for the day only to steal Megumi's purse. When Megumi realizes what's happening, she has already left the store. She tries to pursue only to get mistaken for the princess by Oren. Tia helps Megumi get free and forces an apology out of Oren. He reveals that her life is in danger. As Megumi and Tia search, Megumi sympathizes with Marie wanting for a normal life. They are found by some mercenary so Megumi offers to distract him while Tia finds Marie. Megumi gets help from Oren only for the mercenary to realize that she's not the princess. Tia ends up finding Marie right after the mercenary leaves. Marie apologizes only for Tia explain that Megumi's in danger. They find her and Oren in the lot of an abandoned apartment building with the mercenary. Tia pulls out the spell book only for Marie to reveal herself to the mercenary. She exclaims that she had to take responsibility instead of running away from her duties. The mercenary fires the bullets as Tia tosses the book to Megumi. They use a Ma Seshield to stop the bullets leaving everyone else in shock. They then use a Saisu to attack the mercenary. As Zatch and Kiyo get ice cream, Marie apologizes to Megumi and Tia for stealing her clothes. Ever since her parents died at a young age, she's always been self-reliant and now letting strangers help her. Megumi also notes that Marie was a lot like Tia when the pair first met. The pair race towards the train as they're five minutes late already. Oren remarks on how similar Tia and Marie are and Marie comments that Tia might be a queen someday. 'New content shown' Characters * Marie Calnoa * Oren 'Gallery' 'Trivia''' * The gun and bullets used here glow green for censoring reasons Category:Season One Category:Picture-less